Zombie Bull
The Zombie Bull is the sixteenth zombie encountered in the Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It charges towards the player's plants and throws a Zombie Bull Rider off its back once it approaches a plant. It is actually a robot, as after weakening the Zombie Bull, it reveals a robot underneath the bull's skin, and it is stated directly in Zombie Bull's almanac entry. Almanac Entry Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. Special: launches a low flying imp rider over plants Weakness: Tall-nut blocks flying imp He's not an angry bull. He loves flowers, playing in the fields, sitting in the trees, and long walks across the pasture. He wants to settle down when he meets the right cow. Too bad he's a robot. Overview The Zombie Bull absorbs 65 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption 22.5, 45 before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 13, 17, 24, and Big Bad Butte Strategies The Zombie Bull will be difficult to take out without the Tall-nut. First, you must let it lose its Zombie Bull Rider and then kill it. That will make the Zombie Bull slow down. Use an instant kill to destroy it in one hit. Just remember that the Zombie Bull's health is same as the Buckethead Zombie's health, as they both take 65 shots. You can delay/destroy a Zombie Bull with any one use plant (Potato Mine, etc.) or freezing them with an Iceberg Lettuce. You can also use Kernel-pults to delay the Zombie Bull to stun it. Multiple Zombie Bulls will attack the player in Big Bad Butte. Use empty mine carts to your advantage. Take the opportunity while you are building your sun production especially in higher levels, a tendency of a Zombie Bull coming after killing the first Cowboy Zombie is approximately at 20%. Other than that use Tall-nut if it's just alone or accompanied by any zombie. These and the Wild West Gargantuars are very dangerous. With the Gargantuar's toughness and the Zombie Bull's speed can be of troublesome. You will require to keep a Cherry Bomb and Blover at your disposal. Gallery Zombie Bull First Degrade.PNG|Zombie Bull's first degrade without Zombie Bull Rider (you can see that he is a robot) Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull DeadZombieBull.png|Dead Zombie Bull HD zombie bull.png|HD Zombie Bull with Zombie Bull Rider Trivia *Even though it is called a "''Zombie ''Bull", it is described as and shown to be a robot. Though it might have got its name because it is a member of the "Zombie side". *In a way, it is a down-graded version of the Gargantuar with the Pole Vaulting Zombie's weakness. **This is because while the bull has a high amount of health similar to the Gargantuar, it will throw its Zombie Bull Rider when it meets a plant as opposed to crushing them. **However, it is killed instantly when blown up by a Potato Mine, Jalapeno, and Cherry Bomb. *There is a bug which the Zombie Bull will launch its Zombie Bull Rider when meeting an empty minecart. *If it meets an armed Potato Mine, it will disappear upon contact with its explosion. **The same goes when it encounters a Lawn Mower. ***This is because it doesn't have a beheading animation. ***Also, you will also hear throughout the level the Zombie Bull Rider screaming if this ever happens. *If a Zombie Bull dies before it releases its Zombie Bull Rider, the Zombie Bull Rider will die along with it. **If it gets zapped by Lightning Reeds or Power Zap, Zombie Bull Riders vanish in the process. *It lost immunity to Chili Bean in the 2.1 update. This may prove it's a cyborg, and not a robot, like it says in the almanac. It is unknown why it has lost its immunity to Chili Bean. *This and Treasure Yeti completely freezes when disabled by E.M.Peach because unlike the zombies in Far Future who have animation, this and Treasure Yeti don't have. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Wild West Category:Robot Zombies